happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Abducted
Abducted is a fan episode. Roles Starring *Moe *Visitor Featuring *Buggy *Flippy Appearances *Generic Tree Friends *Lei *Rookie *Generic aliens Plot Moe is eating a sandwich on his front porch, when a yellow light surrounds him. Moe faints at the sight of said light, and the screen goes black. Moe wakes up strapped to a chair, with Visitor standing over him. Moe screams upon seeing this. As a result, Visitor recoils, and uses a scalpel to cut into Moe's throat, in an attempt to remove his voice box. Moe stops screaming, although Visitor hasn't gotten to his voice box yet. Visitor then injects a liquid into Moe's arm, causing it to swell, then turn green, also returning to it's regular size, the hole in which the needle was injected oozing with blood. Visitor then writes down the affects on a clip board, which disappears from his hand when he is done writing. Moe looks around, and sees several GTFs being tortured by aliens. Moe then attempts to escape, wriggling and squirming, trying to get loose of the strap across his body. Moe, enraged that he cannot escape, manages to rip through the strap and jump through the window of the spacecraft he is on. Moe plummets to earth where he finds Lei and Rookie. Moe explains his story to the two, however, Rookie, thinking that Moe is crazy, shoots him on the arm, causing major blood loss, causing him to black out. Moe wakes up in a jail cell, when he sees a saucer heading towards the jail. Moe attempts to wake up Rookie, who is asleep at the desk. Moe, with all of his strength, slams through the cell door, steals the keys to a police car, and drives off in said car. The saucer then has two panels open on the sides, and two cannons rise out. Moe sees this, but also notices he is getting dangerously close to a cliff. To make matters worse, Buggy and Flippy, both on motorcycles, are chasing Moe, trying to disable the police car. Seeing no other choice, Moe grabs a rifle, jumps out of the car, causing it to fall off of the cliff, shoots Flippy and Buggy in the chest, and jumps on one of the motorcycles. Moe manages to turn the motorcycle around and finds an old, abandoned gas station, where he hides. Moe sees several shadows, so he hides behind the counter. Moe hears the door to the gas station getting kicked open. Moe jumps up, and sees five aliens, excluding Visitor, who is still on the saucer. Moe shoots one of the aliens in the neck, smashes another's chest with the butt of the rifle, shoots the third through the mouth, and chokes the fourth. The fifth attempts to escape, but Moe captures it and snaps it's neck. Moe, now on edge, escapes on his motorcycle, only to see a police barricade. Rookie tells Moe to stop or be executed. Moe, seeing no way to escape, shoots himself in the head with the rifle. The screen then cuts to black. Deaths *It is assumed that the generic tree friends that were being tortured were later killed. (Debatable) *Flippy and Buggy were shot in the chest. *An alien is shot through the neck. *Another alien has it's chest smashed with Moe's rifle. *A third alien is shot through it's mouth. *A fourth alien is choked to death. *A fifth alien has it's neck snapped. *Moe shoots himself. Trivia *All of the gorier scenes were done in sepia. *There is no moral for the story. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Deadlydark's Episodes Category:Season 53 Episodes